ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
SevenSeven
Sevenseven is a Sotoraggian villain appearing in Ben 10 Alien Force and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. ''He first appeared in ''X = Ben + 2, an episode in'' Ben 10 Alien Force. It is stated that he is of the same species as Sixsix, but is "11 times more dangerous" (as 66+11=77). Like his younger brother Sixsix, he does not speak English, even if he talks to aliens who do, but they are shown to be able to understand him. In an extended episode of the first series, Ben 10, it is mentioned that Sevenseven is Sixsix's older brother, although Sevenseven isn't genetically mutated like Sixsix is, as he has dark grey skin and black-and-white eyes, and not a light grey skin and robotic eyes, like Sixsix. Sevenseven is like a non-mutant Android, but he was experimented on, because he had nano-robots infused into his hands so they could transform them into weapons, like some androids do. He can transform both of his hands into cannons that fire laser discs, energy beams, and laser machine gun bullets, and a buzz-saw, and has wire cannons that fire laser discs and machine gun lasers, discs, turrets that fire lasers and energy saws and homing heat-seeking missiles, grenades and short-range flash-bang grenades. Ben 10: Alien Force In the episode ''X = Ben + 2, Sevenseven kidnaps Attea, daughter of the Incursion emperor Milleous, and holding her for ransom. When the ransom is paid, however, Attea offers him twice as much to help her overthrow her father. During a fight with Swampfire, Sevenseven's helmet is damaged, forcing him to retreat.﻿ Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He reappeared, after a long time, in the Ultimate Alien episode, Hit 'Em Where They Live, teaming up with Zombozo the clown, Charmcaster the magician, and Vulkanus, the bounty hunter to take revenge on Ben, for their defeat, by almost killing his Mom, kidnapping his Dad and Gwen and fighting Max. He is seen targeting Sandra Tennyson but fights Max Tennyson instead when he shows up and flies away when Max sticks a knife into his jetpack, making it malfunction. He makes his second appearance in The Big Story, he was fighting Gwen, Kevin and Rath. He ends up being tied up with a street lamp, and left there. Ben 10: Omniverse According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Sevenseven will return in Ben 10: Omniverse. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357500825804763983 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force *''X = Ben + 2'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first reappearance) *''The Big Story'' 'Video Games' Sevenseven appears in the video game Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction on the china level, part 2. He is one of the bounty hunters hired by the Evil Way Big on Earth who are hired to take the Potis Altiare, an alien artifact created by Azmuth's ancestors that can upgrade the Ultimatrix. After an attempt to defeat Ben by shooting him, he fights Ben himself but is easily defeated, but he escapes. In the DS Version, Ben encounters him at the top of the wall in China. 'Trivia' *Sevenseven has appeared twice in Ultimate Alien. Coincidentally, in both episodes, Ben's first used alien was Rath, who was shown soon after Sevenseven, was transformed into offscreen and easily beat the secondary villain of the episode, not letting him/her escape. *When Sevenseven transforms his hands into laser cannons, they resemble Ultimate Humungousaur's. See Also *Sevenseven/Gallery References Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Zombozo's Crew Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters